The Unthinakble
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Tootie died, Timmy turned into a hunter/monster bent on one objective, KILL VICKY, Rated T for violence, blood and gore, TxT, Epilogue added, inspired from few FoP Fics


**Ivan: hehe, so yeah, I got hooked with the Timmy Tootie pairing in the Fairly Oddparents, well, I better thank Butch Hartman for giving me and the other FOP fans have an awesome cartoon, and to Channel Chasers too, for giving me an extreme spark of an idea**

**Summary: Tootie was murdered, Timmy turned into a monster bent on killing one particular person... VICKY**

**Notes: Timmy's muderous mind has been inspired by "Higurashi Natural Born Killaz" AMV, and the sad parts were inspired by "Devils Never Cry" and "Through The Fire and Flames"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Oddparents, and Mahou Sensei Negima for the "Pledge to Asuna", FoP is owned by Butch Hartman and MSNegima is owned by Ken Akamatsu**

**...**

_**My chosen torture makes me stronger**_

_**In a life that craves the hunger**_

_**A freedom and a quest for life**_

_**Until the end of Judgment Night**_

_**Timmy Turner**_**(Yes, I used this part of the DMC 3 song to express the Murderer Timmy's state of mind)**

_**...**_

"The Unthinkable"

"No... NO NO NO!! TOOTIE! WAKE UP!" a pink hatted 12 year old boy tried to wake a raven-haired girl with big pigtails, she weakly smiled, both of them in the verge of tears, the girl touched his cheek weakly, eyes leaking with endless tears

"Timmy... I...Love...You..." was the final words that left Tootie, she died

"No... AAAAHHHH!!" Timmy screamed with all his might to the heavens, sobbing on the fallen girl's chest, as he cries, a sadistic laugh rang his ears, which was familiar, it was Vicky, she laughed so maniacally, holding a gun of hers that killed Timmy's only love

"HAHAHA!! I JUST LOVE THAT FACE OF YOURS TWERP! NOW THAT THE TWERPETTE IS GONE, YOU CAN ONLY FEEL PAIN AND SUFFERING! NO ONE WILL EVER HELP YOU! Why? BECAUSE I KILLED THE OTHER TWERPY FRIENDS YOU HAVE!(Although I didnt killed the baldy and braced twerps, hah, I'll get them later)" She said with vicious glee, Timothy Turner snarled, his fury was unstoppable, he charged her with all his might

"I'm not afraid of you, bastard!" he yelled back as he was about to punch the sadistic murderer/babysitter, Vicky pulled out a switchblade and pierced Timmy near his heart, Timmy coughed up blood

"Hmph, is that all you got twerp?" she bore a sadistic smile, and kicked the 12 year old boy to a tree where he can see the horror of Vicky shooting Tootie countless times on the head

"STOP!!" he yelled, Vicky kept on laughing to no end until nothing left of poor Tootie's head

"So long, twerp!" she shot Timmy also, through his stomach

"Damn...You..." he blacked out...

"Timmy! Timmy! Wake up!" Mrs. Turner tried to wake his son up

"Come on Timmy, you can pull this one out!" his father said, who was in the verge of tears

Timmy's POV

I was in a strange, white room, when I opened my eyes, I saw Mom and Dad, crying, but they were happy I'm still alive...

"Oh son! You're alive!" Mom hugged me so tight "Are you okay dear?" she asked me

"I... Think so..." I replied weakly, just then the doctor... who does have a resemblance to Dr. RIP Studwell, came near me and he said to my parents

"Mr and Mrs. Turner, will you please leave the room for a few short moments? I want to talk to your son privately" he said to my parents, the both of them nodded and left the room "So, Timmy, how are you?" he looked around, and I saw a poof

"Fine... I guess" I replied

"I have some good news, bad news and horrible news" he said, I can notice he's the fairy that Cosmo consulted when his "Figgigly Gland" gone berserk

"So... Whats the good news?" I asked

"The good news is that you can go out within the next 3 hours" he said calmly "But the bad news is that you missed Ms. Tootie's funeral"

"No... Damn it all!!" I yelled, banging the bed I was lying on

"Timmy, please calm down!" Wanda frantically said to me, I calmed down just like he said

"But.. the horrible news is, that... wait... before I tell you, I assume your friends are A.J and Chester correct?" he asked me

"Yes... What about it?" I asked back, feeling fear tingle my spine

"Well, the horrible news is that they also got murdered, the police said that they were maimed, decapitated and their insides were bulging out of their bodies... poor boys..." he said with lament, Now I'm really angry, my teeth seethed with hatred, not only she killed my girlfriend... she also killed my friends! Argh! Damn her! I will kill her one day!

3 months passed and I became a hunter at such a young age, I became one of the most popular person alive in Dimmsdale, but that never changed the way I live now, I only showed up in the public when I go to the cemetary, going to my beloved Tootie's grave, the last 2 months, I usually cry when I see her grave, but, time passed on, I want to avenge her, I want to kill Vicky

"Sport, Whats wrong?" Cosmo, one of my fairy/friends asked me

"Nothing... I just want revenge" I said in a hell-bent-to-destroy voice

"But, Timmy, Da Rules said that you cant use us for revenge"

Normal POV

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THE RULES NOW!" Timmy snapped, Cosmo became scared now and hid behind his wife "I just. WANT. REVENGE."

After school, Timmy went to the locker alone, except for Francis, who wanted to bully him again like in his usual day, but he was quickly stopped

**"Francis, I SUGGEST you leave my premises now!"** Timmy yelled in a demonic tone

"Oh, what are going to do to me?" Francis replied in a mocked fear voice, while cracking his knuckles

"Because..." Timmy took out a shotgun from his backpack "I will not hesitate to shoot you in the face, bastard" he yelled, he took out a pistol and shot it between his feet "Now leave me or I'll shoot your head and your crotch at the same time!" Timmy aimed his head and crotch, Francis started to "cower" in fear for the first time of his life, running away

"YOU! TURNER!" this time it was "Mr. Stupid-Who-Is-Crazy-For-Faires Crocker" "What are you doing with guns here?! Did you wish them with your... **FAIRY GOD PARENTS!**" Crocker made retarted movements with the 3 last words

"No, I made these weapons myself, If youre still acting retarted about those "Fairies" That I do not know of, I'll kill you with no second thoughts Denzel!" Timmy shot back, every kid in school ran away from him, the last two years he was the weak one, but now he's feared by lots of kids

"If you have guts to fight me with your **extremely boring** F's you give me since, You wont still stand a chance against me" Timmy's eyes became pure evil and hatred, he threw a knife, missing his head "Retard..." he muttered, Crocker ran away with fear as Timmy shoots him, intently missing him

"GAAH!!" Crocker screamed in fear while he evades the bullets, some students were enjoying Crocker's torment from the 12 year old, but they were still dead scared at the 12 year old themselves

**That night...**

"Son, We're going to Tootie's house to talk for a little while" Mrs. Turner said to her son, who was shining his guns to perfection

"And Vicky will come to baby sit you" Mr. Turner said, in return Timmy got an demonic smile creep his lips

"Perfect..." he muttered, as they leave, he prepared his sniper rifle, aiming at the door, which is accurate enough for Vicky's head to be shot

"HEY TWERP! PREPARE TO..."

**BANG, Blag**

"Hehehe... I did it... I DID IT!! HAAAHAHAHAH!!" Timmy began to laugh as maniacal like Vicky, he took out a green sword(which was Cosmo, sadly for the green fairy) and ravaged the babysitter, slashing and piercing every inch of her body

"Eww!! Blood!! Please stop!" Cosmo groaned, but that didnt make Timmy stop from slashing the babysitter, after slicing her, he took out an assortments of guns and took it All out on her, save some bullets remaining, but he wasnt satisfied from the ravaging

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Vicky was alive again, NO OBJECTIONS! NOW!" Wanda and Cosmo reluctantly agreed, as soon Vicky's eyes open, she was greeted with a stomp, courtesy of Timmy

"So, now do you feel the pain my Tootie felt when you killed her?! HUH?!" Timmy kept stomping the evil babysitter until her mouth lashed out blood, Timmy took the blood with his finger and licked it like a lolipop "Blood, so disgusting in the veins of a person who calls every poor kid 'twerp'" he spitted the blood to Vicky, who began to squirm in pain and disgust, he took out his fully loaded pistol and shot her arms and legs, Vicky screamed in pain while Timmy laughed maniacally "Now you feel it?! Then have some more!"

As rain starts to fall, Timmy kept on shooting her arms and legs, making her completely numb, then, he took out a pair of brass knuckles, punching Vicky left and right until Timmy had enough "I have enough of this" he stood up, he looked at the brass knuckles who were Cosmo and Wanda again, "You two, make sure Vicky lives, but BARELY. Understand?"

"Y..Yes!" Wanda and Cosmo stuttered

"Hmph, I feel weak again huh?" Timmy touched his chest, where his heart resides "Must be guilt, the guilt of almost killing Vicky for killing my only Tootie huh?" he smiled with sincere sadness, he saw his gun, he pointed it to himself "Well... I have enough of this, Its time fore me to say goodbye... Mom, Dad, Cosmo, Wanda, Tootie... I love you..." with his final tears...

**Click... Bang**

... He Immediately finished his own miserable life, while falling to the cold, hard ground, his soul, who was spiritually and mentally alive, said to himself

"Whats the point of living when the one you love most disappeared?"

That was the question that no one will ever answer

Wanda and Cosmo felt extreme queasiness and fear as they heard the gunshot at Timmy's bedroom

"No..." Wanda now, whose tears started falling

"Did Timmy..." Cosmo continued, shocked, as they flew above the window, Cosmo fainted, for they both saw a bloodied, dead Timothy Turner

Epilogue

Seven years have passed and everything became a normal bustling town for silent Dimmsdale, today was Timmy's death anniversary

"Hello... Im Chet Ubetcha" the reporter from the T.V said with sadness "Today we commemorate this day to our beloved pink-hatted child, Timmy Turner, who passed away after putting pedophile-killer Icky Vicky into an almost-killed state" Chet shuddered at the name of Icky Vicky, who was put into a maximum security prison from having a case of "Multiple Child Murders" "And today, please pray for the young souls who have died in the hands of Vicky, and especially her own little sister, Tootie, who was abused and murdered in the end"

Everyone, including Mark Chang, the Yugopitamian(Who became accustomed and invunerable of human kindness), Trixie Tang, one of Timmy's friends after he hooked up with Tootie, along with popular kids Tad, Chad and Veronica, looked up at the blue sky, thinking about the person they used to have fun with.

Cosmo and Wanda stayed near Timmy's grave, which is also beside's Tootie's, the both of them looked at the graves, in between their graves, two stone hands were laced together, it became Timmy's final wish before he died

"Timmy..." Cosmo and Wanda looked at the boy's grave, Wanda gave out the paper where Timmy's last wish was written, along with a picture of him and Tootie having their first kiss, was taped in the stone hands

Above the grave, two souls were sitting in an acorn tree, one of them is a boy, having brown hair, a pink hat and bucktooth to boot, the other one is a girl, who has big glasses, two big but cute pigtals, the both of them held hands

"Tootie...Im sorry that I couldnt protect you... from her..." the male soul said

"Its okay Timmy... You did what you thought was best, and thank you for putting my sister into prison rather than killing her... thanks to those two floating people" the female soul, who was Tootie, said with kindness that Timmy yearned "By the way... Who were they?" she asked

"I knew you were going to say that" Timmy said with a small smile "COSMO!! WANDA!!" he called the two fairies, they noticed Timmy and Tootie was waving over them

"TIMMY!!" Cosmo and Wanda became emotional, but Cosmo was more emotional than Wanda

"Oh Timmy I missed you bucko!" Cosmo said happily to his former godchild "And you've grown!"

Timmy was a bit more a taller of himself, no difference exactly, just height, but Tootie was better, her braces were mysteriously out, her glasses were more simple than her old, big bulky one, her hair is longer than before too

"Now, as I was saying, Tootie, meet my old godparents, Cosmo and Wanda" Tootie took a good look at the fairy duo

"Hey!! I remember you two! You two were the one who helped me with my 11th birthday!" Tootie said with glee, while Tootie was talking with Timmy's old fairies about their misadventures and such, Timmy flew down to their grave, he gave his true smile, and took the picture and flew back to the acorn tree

"Hey Tootie..."

"Yes Timmy?"

"Take a look at this one... do you remember?"

"Of course I never forget my silly lover"

"By the way... Cosmo... Wanda, why the heck you let people see you? AND FAIRIES ARE ROAMING DIMMSDALE!?" Timmy was shocked, since his dead slumber, before Timmy got out of his body, Cosmo explained

"Well you see Timmy, ever since your death, the Fairy Council tried to pry us off of you, but since Wanda told what really happened, the Fairy Council and the President of the United States have come into an unexpected deal"

"Which is?" Timmy and Tootie asked in unison

"For Humans and Fairies to live together" Wanda replied "Since the "Vicky Murderer" incident, the President made an alliance to the Fairy Council, in order to stop another event like that, Fairies are now assigned to every innocent person alive to act as guardians, minus us, since we still take care of your graves"

"To make things short, the world became a better place for everyone!" Cosmo bluntly said

"What about Crackpot? He would have gone berserk and capture every one of you!" Timmy replied back

"Dont worry about him, he became an ordinary person like he was on the 70's" Wanda replied

"Oh, that explains a man with a familiar hairdo and you accompanying him most of the time"

"Well, he became the president of Fairy World"

Timothy Turner's death became one special day to the people of Dimmsdale, the Fairies granted the humans abilities to see Timmy and Tootie every death anniversary of the lad, Timmy does the usual, life he used to do when he was a kid, despite being a ghost, Mr. and Mrs. Turner were able to see him regardless of days, and they were a family again, same goes to Tootie, but Tootie and Timmy usually go to Vicky every Friday the 13th along with the Anti-Fairies(Who miraclously had a job for giving bad people bad luck) to give her a good slap in the face and tons of bad luck, much to the other prisoners' laughs

In the end... The world became a beautiful place...

_Non Mihi_

_Non Tibi_

_Sed Nobis..._

_Negi Springfield's pledge to Asuna Kagurazaka_

_**Its not for you**_

_**Its not for me**_

_**Its for everyone...**_

_**Negi Springfield's pledge to Asuna Kagurazaka**_

**The End.**

**Author's notes:**

**1, The pledge is meant for the epilogue**

**Ivan: This is the first time I wrote an "I want to kill Vicky" fiction, and it turned out pretty good comments are welcome**

**Timmy: Are you mad?! You making me a killer!?**

**Tootie: Wha!? MY Timmy killing my sister?! I wish that happened...**

**Ivan: Tootie, are you implying you really hate your sister with every fiber of your own being? -raises eye brow-**

**Tootie: YES!**

**Timmy: Might as well do it... -gets a gattling gun that shoots Rockets-**

**Ivan: HEY! NO ONE TOUCHES CHACHAZERO MK2 EXCEPT FOR ME!**


End file.
